Beneath a Mask of Cold
by vanillalovescnjonghyun
Summary: He never really took women seriously, except for those in his Icha Icha Paradise books KakashixShizune


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Yeah, not even in my dreams. It sucks.

**Author's Notes: Well, this is an experimental fic. I have always wanted Kakashi to end up with someone, but no one seemed to fit his personality. Then suddenly, it hit my mind that I had been missing one character : Shizune. Why Shizune? Well, I do not exactly know, but I just thought they were cute together.**

**And just so you know, I have lost my bestfriend's notes, we have an exam tomorrow, and I have not yet found those freakin' notes because I wrote and finished this fic. I just hope all my efforts for this work will be paid off well. Anyway…**

**Beneath a Mask of Cold**

**Summary: He never really took women seriously, though he attracted almost all the young ladies his age in Konoha. True, he loved the women in his Icha Icha Paradise book, but that's a different story. And then, one freezing moment of looking at her eyes, everything changed. KakashixShizune**

He barely heard what the Fifth Hokage Tsunade was saying. He just stood there, almost sleepily, pretending he was listening. But the woman knew him better than to believe.

"KAKASHI, LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" she bellowed, standing up, and slamming her hands down on her desk.

Kakashi snapped back to attention. He knew better than to get the Hokage fired up, early in the morning.

"Oh, sorry, Tsunade-sama! It's just that—"

But the woman cut him short.

"Well, then, I'll just call for you later, when all the jounins have arrived. Maybe then, you'll stop daydreaming."

She waved her hand in front of her face, sat down and sighed. Then she began ruffling through the stacks of books on her desk.

Kakashi reluctantly stepped out of her office, where he was met by a not-so-pleased Shizune, a frown on her face.

"You angered her."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head lightly, closing his only visible eye, chuckling and saying, "Well, I guess so."

Shizune smacked him on the shoulder as she herself stepped into Tsunade's office.

"You're going to apologize for me?" Kakashi teased.

Shizune made a face at him.

"You wish."

Shizune entered the Hokage's office, where she was greeted with a sigh.

"Honestly, Shizune. _Your_ man can be a pain sometimes. Sure he is one of the best jounins in Konoha, but still…"

Shizune managed a laugh.

"Ehehehe. Tsunade-sama, don't worry! I'm going to smack his head off if he dozes off again in your meeting!'

Shizune ran out of her master's office. As she pulled open the door, her gaze was met by the silver-haired jounin. She glared at him, and hit his shoulder once more, before disappearing into the lobby.

"What did I do?" Kakashi wondered aloud. He scratched his head as he pondered on the answers.

At the Ichiraku ramen stand…

"No way, Shika! Asuma-sensei? And Kurenai-sensei? NO WAY!" Ino shrieked hysterically, obviously killing all the living cells in poor Shikamaru's ears.

The young chuunin laid his elbow on the table, rested his chin on the open palm of his hand, sighed and said, "For heaven's sake, Ino! Calm down! Your noise is driving me insane! Well, your noise seems to be driving everybody crazy."

He closed his eyes as he waited for the blow to fall.

"OMMEGOSH, SHIKA! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME! YOU BASTARD!"

Shikamaru shook his head hopelessly, muttering, "Whatever you say. _Mendoukuse._"

Ino was about to say something more when Kakashi and Shizune stepped in.

"Good afternoon! Irrasshaimase!" the stand owner greeted.

The couple sat down beside the younger nins, who were both shocked.

"Er, Shika?"

"What?"

"Do you see what I am seeing?"

"Er, yes…"

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other, curious of this unlikely couple, who would surely be the topic of rumors in the days to come.

Kakashi chose to broke the ice.

"Yo. Still fighting, huh, the two of you?"

Ino looked away, while Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Um, hi there, um Kakashi-sensei, and Shizune-san," Ino piped up.

"Hi, too," Kakashi replied. He turned to the storekeeper, saying, "Two orders of ramen please."

"Sure! Coming up!" was the cheerful reply.

Ino took one quick glance at Shikamaru, then announced, "Well, got to go, sensei! Um, er, be seeing you round!"

She then grabbed the helpless Shikamaru by the wrist and dragged him, running, out of the shop.

"That poor Nara guy. He's under the control of a really messy kunoichi," Kakashi remarked.

"I agree," said Shizune, nodding.

A few minutes later…

"Ommegosh," Sakura gaped. "Is that true?"

Ino nodded. "Uh-huh. Shika and I saw _them _ at Ichiraku."

Ino told Sakura all about the Kakashi-Shizune incident, which reached Rock Lee, which reached Gai…

Gai: (sobbing) Oh, I'm so happy for my dear rival Kakashi!

Lee: (sobbing just the same) Very true!

They hug each other as Sakura and Ino's faces turned green.

"Eww," Ino said flatly.

"This sucks," Sakura added.

The news then reached, Tenten, who told Neji…

"Really?" Tenten asked.

Sakura and Ino nodded.

Neji smirked.

Then the news spread to Hinata, then to Shino, then to Kiba… and eventually, Naruto…

"WHAT! KAKASHI-SENSEI AND SHIZUNE! WHAT!" he screamed.

"Honestly, Naruto, you need not shout it to the whole world," Sakura remarked.

And then…

"I heard that, dobe. What's it about Kakashi-sensei and Shizune?" said an approaching Sasuke.

Naruto then exclaimed, "OMMEGOSH, SASUKE-TEME! KAKASHI-SENSEI AND SHIZUNE ARE – ARE---"

And that was how it spread to all the citizens of Konoha. The next day, that was the talk of the town.

"Oh, yeah, I heard that, too, yesterday. Some crazy person shouted it out loud."

"DO you think they're getting married?"

"Nah, it's too soon."

It just so happened that Shizune passed by these gossipers. She cleared her throat out loud.

"How much are these vegetables, lady?"

The women stopped talking and looked at her with wide eyes.

Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"_Ne?_"

The same reactions were thrown her way as she continued to make her way through the busy streets of the Konoha market.

"I wonder why they are like that?" she wondered out loud.

Just then…

"Shizune-san!"

Two young kunoichi ran up to her.

"Oh, Ino, Sakura! What's up?"

The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

Ino spoke up first.

"Well, is it true that you ans Kakashi-sensei are, you know, together?"

Shizune chuckled at that.

"Well, I guess so."

Sakura gulped.

"Then, may we know what you liked about him?"

Shizune smiled and looked up to the skies.

"Well, I guess it's because I have seen through that mask of cold of his. He seems like the most imperfect guy for a girl, but when you have seen through his eyes, you will realize that he's more than the man we all know of. And I guess that's love. You do not love a person from what he seems to be on the outside, but from what he truly is inside."

Shizune looked down at them, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh." Was all the two girls could say.

A/N: Let me know what you think of this fic.

BTW, if you are wondering, "ommegosh" is well, an altered version of "oh my gosh" and it is often said hastily especially if you are shocked or surprised or something. Well, just a bit of info right there.

Ja!


End file.
